Australian Wedding Diapey Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this next story in the "Sexy Diapey Love" series, Jasmine and Shawn make love after their wedding at her house. Co-written by me and Hellflores. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!


Australian Wedding Diapey Love

 **Summary: This next installment in the 'Sexy Diapey Love" series has Shawn and Jasmine having hot and sexy diaper sex after the wedding.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was Wednesday, April 3rd 2019 as Jasmine Smith and Shawn Vogelson just got married so Jasmine's full name is now Jasmine Smith Vogelson.

The location was Melbourne, Australia as it was Jasmine's old house as the wedding was in the backyard, and the reception was going on inside of the house as it just ended, finally Shawn and Jasmine had a moment to each other as Shawn who used to be afraid of zombies was now married to Jasmine who taught him that there was more to life.

"Ahhh..." Shawn said in relief as they finally had a moment to themselves for a bit.

"Jasmine, I am so happy that I am married to you as you are the nicest, romantic, cutest, sexiest, and the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life... the one person who taught me that there is more to life than some silly Zombie Apocalypse... plus you look so great in that wedding dress, almost as good as you do in your diapey." Shawn said to Jasmine before she blushes heavily and smiled.

"Aww! Thankies Shawn, But I like to call them 'nappies' remember?" Jasmine thanked and reminded Shawn.

"Right, I know. I'm sorry." Shawn said to Jasmine.

"It's okay, how about this for a compromise... you call them diapeys/diapers and I call them nappies." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"Sounds great actually." Shawn said before they shared a kiss.

"I'm sorry about my zombie apocalypse stuff Jasmine.

"Aww, it's okay, Shawn. I didn't mind it, but I am happy you're all over it." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"Yeah... besides, today has to be the greatest day of our lives." Shawn said to Jasmine.

"Exactly." Jasmine said before they kissed again as they went into one of the rooms as it was her bedroom.

"My old bedroom... I remember when I moved out and moved to Downtown Sydney, it was sad but when my parents said that they would left it the way it was when I left... I was happy to have loving parents." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"That's awesome!" Shawn said as they shared another kiss before Jasmine had a look on her face like she had an idea.

"I have a very sexy idea." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"I'm all ears." Shawn said before Jasmine took her wedding dress off, revealing her hot body and her white bra covering up her really beautiful 36 G chest and her rearz safari diaper.

"How about we make some hot nappy love as official man and wife?" Jasmine asked Shawn who's jaw dropped for a second.

"Sounds awesome." Shawn answered Jasmine.

"On two conditions... we make it a sex tape and you strip." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"Sounds like fun." Shawn said to Jasmine.

"Yay!" Jasmine cheered before she grabbed her video camera, and she began to film with the camera.

"G'Day Everyone! My name is Mrs. Jasmine Vogelson with her new hubby Mr. Shawn Vogelson!" Jasmine said to the camera before she pointed it at her husband Shawn.

"Hi..." Shawn said before he waved at the camera.

"We're gonna make hawt love in our nappies as it's the best way to consummate the marriage." Jasmine said to the camera.

"Show time." Shawn said before Jasmine placed the camera down in an angle that the camera can get them and the entire bedroom as she sat down before he slowly started to strip off of his tuxedo, as he took off his dress jacket, his bowtie, his dress shirt revealing his skinny but adorable chest, then he took off his dress shoes, then he took off his dress pants as he was showing off his body and his ABU Cushies diaper which made the tall Australian woman aroused already.

"Oooh! Shawn has a hawt nappy." Jasmine said to Shawn making him blush.

"Hehe, Thankies." Shawn said before he started to do a sexy dance that also involves twerking in front of Jasmine.

"You like that Jasmine?" Shawn asked her.

"So very much." Jasmine answered Shawn as he stopped, then they kissed.

"Let's get it on." They said to each other as Shawn sat on Jasmine's lap, then they started kissing each other hard.

"Mmmm!" They both moaned softly, then Shawn started touching her breasts through her bra.

"Mmmm! Wanna suck on my titties?" Jasmine asked Shawn.

"Yes, please." Shawn answered Jasmine.

"Go ahead." Jasmine said before Shawn took off her white bra revealing her succulent 36 G breasts as Shawn's jaw dropped again.

"Whoa Baby!" Shawn said before he loved what he was seeing.

"Don't be-" Jasmine was in the middle of telling Shawn not to hesitate but was interrupted by her husband doing the opposite.

"Ohhhh!" Jasmine moaned in surprise and pleasure because Shawn didn't hesitate as he sucked and squeezes Jasmine's balloon size breasts.

"Mmmmm!" Shawn muffled and moaned before he stopped sucking.

"So good Jasmine." Shawn said before he resumed licking as he licked and sucked Jasmine's chest like he was being breastfed while she was getting aroused.

"Ohhh Shawn! Yes!" Jasmine moaned and shouted before she started rubbing his diapered crotch, getting him excited.

"Mmmmm...!" Shawn moaned and muffled as he was still enjoying his wife's chest, plus he also felt his diapered crotch getting touched by Jasmine and he loved it as he stopped sucking and licking to respond.

"I wuv your beautiful boobs." Shawn said to Jasmine.

"Ohh...! Thankies. I wuv your hawd bulge." Jasmine moaned softly and said to Shawn.

"Thankies Jasmine." Shawn said back before he kept sucking her boobs until he stopped as Jasmine gave him a look that indicated she wanted to suck his baba.

"You want my baba?" Shawn asked Jasmine.

"Yes!" Jasmine answered Shawn as they swapped places, then she got down onto her knees and pulled Shawn's baba out of his diaper revealing that it was 9 inches long and three inches thick.

"Ooooh! It's so big!" Jasmine said to Shawn making him blush a bit.

"Hehehe... thankies." Shawn said before Jasmine began to suck his baba.

"Mmm!" Jasmine muffled while she licked and sucked Shawn's baba.

"Mmm! So good." Jasmine moaned and said to Shawn.

"Thankies! Ohhh Yes! Suck it Hawder, Jasmine!" Shawn said, moaned, and told Jasmine which led to her giving him a sexy look on her face.

"Beg for me." Jasmine requested Shawn to beg.

"Okies... Ohhh...! Please Mrs. Jasmine Vogelson! Please suck my baba so hawd!" Shawn said, moaned, and begged Jasmine to suck her very hard.

"Okies then!" Jasmine said before she heated things up by titty-fucking Shawn's baba while she kept sucking him even harder.

"HOLY FUCKING CRAP! YES!" Shawn shouted as Jasmine deepthroated and deepdrooled it over and over until it was time.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Shawn shouted before he was about to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Shawn moaned as he climaxed super hard, covering Jasmine's face and breasts with his hot man made milky.

"Mmmm!" Jasmine muffled as she swallowed his milky.

"Hehe... sorry for not warning you earlier." Shawn giggled and said to Jasmine.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm not upset at all." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"You're not?" Shawn asked her.

"No." Jasmine answered Shawn.

"Oh good." Shawn said in relief.

"But... I think you should return the favor... by giving me an Australian kiss Shawn." Jasmine said seductively.

"Okies then." Shawn said before Jasmine pushed him down onto the bed.

"Whoa!" Shawn shouted before he landed onto the bed.

"However... I'm gonna sit on your hawt face." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"Sounds great sweetie." Shawn said before Jasmine sat on his face before he began to lick her area softly.

"Ohhh! So good! Lick me hawder!" Jasmine moaned and shouted at Shawn.

"Mmm! Beg a little." Shawn muffled as he stopped before he spoke to Jasmine.

"Please my sexy Hubby! Keep licking my pussy!" Jasmine begged Shawn to keep going.

"Okies!" Shawn said to Jasmine.

"Yay!" Jasmine cheered as Shawn kept at it while Jasmine began to provide commentary to the camera.

"This is so fantastic! My husband giving me Australian kisses!" Jasmine said to the camera before Shawn stopped licking to respond back.

"Yes I am!" Shawn said before he started to fuck Jasmine with his tongue.

"Mmmm!" Shawn moaned and muffled as Jasmine was about to explode.

"OHHHH! I'm gonna Cumsies so hawd!" Jasmine moaned and shouted while Shawn kept at it until it was time

"Ohhhhh...!" Jasmine moaned as she exploded in Shawn's face and mouth, then he swallowed it and enjoyed it.

"Yummy... milky... almost as good as the milky from your chest." Shawn said to Jasmine making her blush.

"Aww, Thankies... now time for the fun part." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"Yay!" Shawn cheered as Jasmine laid down on the bed in the missionary position as Shawn got close and soon started fucking her diapered pussy softly as they were enjoying it.

"Ohhh...! Oh yeah!" Jasmine and Shawn moaned as they loved it but she wanted him to go harder.

"Go hawder! Hawder than ever!" Jasmine shouted.

"Jasmine, I will absolutely do that." Shawn said to Jasmine as he went harder.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Jasmine moane and shouted before Shawn fucked her diapered pussy harder and harder while also groping her beautiful titties.

"Mmm! You like playing my titties?" Jasmine moaned and asked Shawn.

"Fuck yeah I do!" Shawn answered before he went even harder.

"Ohhhh! I'm gonna Cumsies soon! In or out! Tell me!" Shawn moaned, shouted, and asked Jasmine.

"IN! CUMSIES INSIDE OF ME PWEASE!" Jasmine answered Shawn demanding him to climax inside of her.

"OKIES JASMINE! HERE IT COMES!" Shawn shouted before it was time.

"OHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as Shawn climaxed hard, then he pulled out as he climaxed some more on her glorious chest.

"Mmm! That was hawt!" Jasmine softly moaned and said to Shawn.

"Yeah... But we're not done yet... got on your knees! I wanna fuck your diapey ass hawd." Shawn said to Jasmine.

"Okies then!" Jasmine said before she bent over, got on her knees, then Shawn then began to fuck her diapered ass hard.

"Oh yeah!" They shouted with glee and pleasure as Shawn pounded her ass super hard while also spanked her ass very hard.

"You like that baby?!" Shawn asked Jasmine before he spanked her harder.

"So much! Go Hawder!" Jasmine answered Shawn.

"Beg. Beg for me... call me daddy." Shawn said to Jasmine seductively turning her on.

"Fuck my ass and spank my ass hawder Daddy! Fuck me even hawder Daddy!" Jasmine shouted and begged Shawn to go harder.

"Much better baby." Shawn said as he kept at it while Jasmine began to speak to the camera again.

"Look at Shawn, he's the best nappy wearing hubby ever! Fucking me in my ass like a god!" Jasmine said to the camera.

"Damn right! I wuv fucking your Diapey ass!" Shawn said to Jasmine as he went harder and harder as he was getting closer.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES HAWD!" Shawn shouted at Jasmine.

"Good! CUMSIES SO HAWD THAT YOU GET ME PREGNANT!" Jasmine shouted at Shawn which made him stop pounding for a second.

"Really?" Shawn asked Jasmine.

"Fuck Yeah!" Jasmine answered Shawn.

"Okies!" Shawn said before he pulled out and started pounding her area again so she could get pregnant.

"HERE IT COMES!" Shawn shouted as he was about to burst inside of her.

"OH CRIKEY!" Jasmine shouted as she was about to burst as well.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed so hard, then he pulled out, then they panted.

"Bye-Bye Everyone." Shawn said as he turned off the camera.

"How was that?" Jasmine asked Shawn.

"Perfect!" Shawn answered Jasmine.

"Great... I need to pee really bad." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"Yeah, I need to go also." Shawn said to Jasmine in agreement as they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhh...!" They sighed before they kissed as their diapers were full then they began to change each other with Jasmine beginning to change Shawn's diaper.

"You fucked me like a God, it was incredible." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"I'm glad you think so." Shawn said before he winked at her before Jasmine took off his cumsies and pee filled diaper, then she wiped him and powdered him.

"What nappy do you want Shawn?" Jasmine asked Shawn.

"How about the ABU PeekABU's." Shawn answered

"Perfect." Jasmine said to Shawn before she grabbed it and put it on him before Shawn began to change his wife.

"You know... in five to fifteen days, I'm going to be baby." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"I know but can you at least tell me before you spoil it?" Shawn asked her.

"Sure sweetie." Jasmine answered Shawn.

"So... are you excited to be a mommy?" Shawn asked her.

"Ohhh! So very much." Jasmine answered Shawn with glee.

"I'm so excited about being a dad." Shawn said before he and Jasmine kissed before he removed her pee and cumsies filled diaper.

"What diapey you want?" Shawn asked Jasmine.

"Well, that was the last Rearz Safari nappy that I had so we can get some more later. You can get me my backup nappy." Jasmine answered Shawn.

"What would that be sweetie?" Shawn asked Jasmine.

"ABU Little Paws." Jasmine answered Shawn.

"You got it." Shawn said before he wiped and powdered her area and butt before he got the diaper and put it on her.

"All clean Jasmine." Shawn said to Jasmine.

"Thankies Shawn." Jasmine said before they kissed as they got dressed and packed up to go on their honeymoon.

"We can order more of the Rearz Safari nappy while we are on our honeymoon." Jasmine said to Shawn

"Sounds Good." Shawn said to Jasmine.

"About that honeymoon... where are we going exactly?" Jasmine asked Shawn.

"Mmm... how about we go to one of the most romantic cities in the world... Rome, Italy." Shawn answered as Jasmine gasped.

"Shawn, that is perfect!" Jasmine said to Shawn as they kissed.

"We can relax in our diapeys all the time while we are there with no one bothering us and we can do more than that." Shawn said to Jasmine.

"Agreed." Jasmine said to Shawn.

"When did you book it?" Jasmine asked him.

"Four months ago." Shawn answered Jasmine.

"Aw! Sweetie!" Jasmine said back before they kissed again.

"I wuv you." Shawn said to Jasmine.

"I wuv you too." Jasmine said before they headed off to Rome, Italy for two weeks on their honeymoon.

 **THE END!**

 **I HOPE THAT THIS FANFIC WAS ROMANTIC!**

 **NOW THE NEXT ONE HAS OWEN AND IZZY GOING AT IT DURING THEIR HONEYMOON AS THEY WENT TO BEAUTIFUL BELFAST, IRELAND.**

 **BUT IT TAKES ALSO TAKES PLACE DURING THE HOLIDAY SEASON AS WELL, HOW WONDERFUL IS THAT?**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE?**


End file.
